


Lazy Mornings

by QueenCarol



Series: Fighting For The Moments [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: Carzekiel, F/M, carzekiel fluff, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: Early mornings at Kingdom can't be described with any other word but lazy.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended

Early mornings at Kingdom can’t be described with any other word but lazy. 

With the sun barely breaking thru the sky, tinting the clouds with tones of orange, yellow, blue and purple, and the birds chirping in their nest as they welcom a new day, Ezekiel rolls on the bed, turning away from the view of the wall to look at his wife who is still sleeping besides him.

It has taken a long time after the war for Carol to be able to sleep through the night, but now that she does, he finds that he loves waking up before her, watching as the sound of the birds wake her, her eyelashes fluttering in the morning light, her lips pulling into a smile.

It’s colder in the mornings now, the winter season fast approaching, which always makes Carol bury herself against him, her cold hands and feet finding his warm body. Today is no different, and as he rolls to face her Carol unconsciously snuggles closer, burying her nose against his naked chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. He kisses the top of her head, his hand raising to thread through her growing hair. She moans at the soft sensation and presses closer to him, her face rubbing against his skin. He loves how they spoon each other, it comes naturally to them.

It takes a couple of minutes for Carol to steer again. When she does, she takes a deep breath and Ezekiel angles his head to the side so that he can see her eyes as they open. The blue irises shine with the light coming from their window as she blinks sleep away. Finding his face near hers makes her smile and snuggle even further. There is absolutely no space between them and Ezekiel wouldn’t have it any other way. He kisses the top of her head once more which prompts Carol to lean back, her face tilting upward so that he can kiss her forehead, the tip of her nose, then finally her lips. It’s a soft morning kiss, a kiss that says how they are both happy to be able to wake up one more day wrapped around each other. 

“Morning.” She whispers before pillowing her head on his chest, her hand lazily moving back and forth over his abs. He knows she loves to trace nonsensical lines and images on his skin, her way of reassuring herself, as she wakes up, that he is truly there and only hers.

“Morning, my Queen.” He mumbles as he lets his fingers caress the side of her arm.

Carol’s leg finds its way between his, her semi-warm toes hiking up his leg. 

They don’t say another word, simply breathing each other in, touching and reassuring themselves that they have another day with each other.

As much as he likes to see Queen Carol in charge, directing his people to a bigger and brighter Kingdom, he loves to see her like this even more; soft, loving, snuggly. He knows she didn’t have the chance to be this way before, knows how she would be up at the crack of dawn to tend to her husband and later to her family at the prison and at Alexandria, so he enjoys giving her the time to simply be lazy, to waking up without having to rush anywhere or tend to anyone.

He hears her yawn and feels her whole body shiver so he pulls her closer. 

He likes to tend to her whenever he can. 

“Would you enjoy some tea this splending morning?” He asks her, his fingers continuing the caress of her pale skin. He enjoys seeing the contrasting hues of their skin; her porcelain soft skin versus his rough chocolate tones. He can feel the scars that her husband left behind as he passes the tips of his fingers over her arms but pays them no mind. He has kissed the same spots before, worshipping her body by replacing the horrible memories of the past with those of a bright future, a future full of love and devoid of pain.

It takes her a minute to answer which makes him think she’s fallen back asleep. 

“Do you have to get up?” She asks, her voice still drowsy.

“Not at this moment.” He admits and pulls her even closer. They are tangled together, neither one knowing where one ends and the other beginnings, neither one particularly keen on figuring it out. 

“Then tea can wait.” She mumbles, her lips brushing against his skin.

A second shiver runs through her and she makes a pitiful attempt at inhabiting the same space that he does. He chuckles and kisses her forehead again, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and shampoo. Pomegranates.

“Cold.” She mumbles.

Without pushing her away, Ezekiel manages to reach for their covers and pulls them up to snuggle her in them. Carol’s eyes shine bright in delight at the way he treats her. As he tucks her in she can’t help but lean back and steal a kiss.

God, how he loves her.

“I will keep you warm.” He assures her as he finishes tucking her in.

“Promises, promises.” Carol teases, her lips curled into a beautiful smile that breathes strength into him. 

“I fear that if I were to make love to you at this moment, you and Henry would be very late for his arrival at Hilltop.” Carol chuckles against his shoulder, where she rests her head. “What would that say of the Kingdom’s royal family.”

“That they are happy.” Carol starts listing. “That the King and Queen are very much in love despite six years of marriage…”

“The best six years of my life.”

He knows she rolls her eyes at his words, which makes him chuckle.

“That life is perfect enough to allow us moments of lateness.” She concludes. He cannot disagree with her assessment, and really who is he to deny warmth and love to his wife? Deciding that making love to Carol is far more important than being on time, he turns over, pulling her with him, and loses himself completely in her soul.

Eventually he moves away from the warmth of their bed, leaving her all cuddled up, sated and sleepy, hair stern all over their pillows, to fix her a cup of morning tea. When he returns to the side of their bed, leaving the steaming cup on the small bed table where she keeps their wedding rings and Sophia’s necklace thorough the night, he finds her fast asleep once again, an arm thrown over her head, her face completely at peace.

He crawls on to the bed then wraps himself around her, resting his head against her breast, his arm around her belly, his leg wedging itself between hers. In her sleep she turns her face slightly towards him, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

She is gorgeous. She always is, but the early mornings are specially important to him because he gets to see her without any self-created shield or hesitation. She’s pure Carol; loving, tender, delicate.

Her hand raises to find his against her belly then settles in sleep.

The last six years have been heaven. After losing Shiva he thought he would never feel happiness again, and yet here he is, wrapped around his wife, enjoying the warmth their bodies create, neither in a hurry to break the lazy morning ritual they find themselves in.

He takes in a deep breath again, inhaling the sweet scent of their soap and that which is uniquely Carol. If he were to die, he hopes that it will be right here, surrounded in nothing but love and warmth that his wife, his soulmate provides.

Sleep must have claimed him for the next thing he feels is Carol waking up. He buries his face against her pillow as he feels her moving around. He hears her drink her tea, feels her putting on his discarded shirt and her pants, hears soft grunting as she tightens her boots. He knows that she’s about to leave his side so he wraps an arm around her, molding his body to her back in an attempt to cuddle her close. She leans slightly back against him, her hand caressing his over her belly, where is holding her in an attempt to stop her morning escape. 

“Don’t leave.” He whispers against the sheets that smell like her and them, like their love.

She doesn’t answer, instead moving to stand up. He snuggles the bed further, unable or unwilling to move from their safe place, he isn’t sure which one. He hears her footsteps moving away from him and towards the balcony attached to their room.

Carol is ready to start her day and he, unable to be away from his wife and craving her nearness, follows her example by incorporating in their bed. 

From his place, leaning against the headboard, he has a perfect view of his wife as she surveils their home and watches their people starting their day. He grins, scratches his beard, stretches his whole body then finds himself stumbling out of bed. Ezekiel makes a quick stop at her small table, drains the last of her lukewarm tea, then grabs their rings only to join her on the balcony.

She’s leaning against the balcony rails when he stands besides her.

“You are going to catch a cold.” She admonishes him for walking out without his shirt on.

“I guess you are going to have to find a way to keep me warm.” Ezekiel challenges her and with a signal of her head he moves from besides her to stand behind, his arms wrapping around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. “You forgot these inside.” He opens his hand and shows her their wedding rings. 

Every day, since they were married, they have welcomed morning by re-kindling their wedding vows and slipping on their rings. It’s a small promise to face the day together, to stand side by side against whatever problem surfaces, to have each other’s back, and to steal as many kisses and caresses as they throughout the day.

Today it is no different. Carol quickly reaches for his ring and his other hand before promptly sliding on his wedding ring. “I love you.” She whispers, sending him a look over her shoulder. “With all my heart.”

He follows suit, sliding her antique wedding ring on her finger, raising her hand and delivering a kiss against it. “And I love you, with all my heart.”

They remain wrapped in each other’s arms until a knock comes from their door. They both know its going to be Henry who will tell them he’s all ready for their trip. He’s sure that they will both miss him terribly but they both support his desire to have an apretenship and contribute even more towards Kingdom’s well being and development. 

Unwilling to part, they share one more kiss before Carol leaves his side. He can hear her opening the door and telling Henry that she will meet him down at the stables. He hears their son tease her that she isn’t ready and he smiles as Carol shoos him away before closing the door and going about her morning rituals.

He takes a look over Kingdom, more of its inhabitants making their way outside and starting their daily chores.

Yes, early mornings at Kingdom can be described as lazy yet he knows none of its members hold it against the King and Queen for wanting to spend some more time together before facing the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment, they feed my soul and help my muse!


End file.
